


No Talking, Only Cuddles

by HS_Killjam



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Rain, Reader-Insert, Short, calming, no talking, relaxing music, some car noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS_Killjam/pseuds/HS_Killjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was raining again. Another calm night with your boyfriend Gav</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Talking, Only Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to  
> \- Syd Matters - Obstacles (Or anything else from the game "Life Is Strange")  
> \- Rainy Mood  
> \- city noise nosehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDNETgwyQSI

It was one of those days again. The rain poured down while the streets were flooded with cars with their lights on. You sat by your window in a dimly lit living room, laying on the couch beside your boyfriend Gavin, doing nothing but cuddling with each other, doing nothing but enjoying the sight of the rain to good calming music.

You both don’t talk, it wasn’t needed. Body language was enough  and talking would just ruin the moment. Nothing sexual would happen either, you just both come together on night like this and basically do nothing lay all other than lay down on top one of the other. It was nice, and you loved it. The sounds of the rain, the soft music playing, and hearing Gavin’s heartbeat beside you.

Sometimes in the past, you would fall asleep from being so relaxed. It was nice for Gavin to carry you back to bed each time, he’s so nice to you. Sometimes he would give you

kiss or two every once in a while. which was his way of saying “I love you” without talking. You would do the same too, but he does it more than you.

The rain continued to pour down from the sky as cars drove past, causing some splashes to contribute to the noise. You both remained in your positions, doing nothing but enjoying every second you can get.

You slowly to begin to feel like you’re about to fall asleep again, since you feel so comfortable and warm because of Gavin being so close to you. Moving a little bit closer, you turn to face Gavin. It seems he had fallen asleep before you. You smiled at the sight. He looked so cute while he slept.

Letting out a small sigh, you closed your eyes fall into a slumber. 


End file.
